Chapter 11: Tragedy strikes
by 1Diloveyou5
Summary: Continuation of chapters 1-10. What will happen when tradegdy strikes Casey?


Chapter 11!

The next morning, I woke up. Feeling ever so guilty about everything. Knowing that Harry was hurt because of me. I knew how powerful the waves got in the meditterean, My dad went waterskiing here and talking about it alot, and said how dangerous the waves were, how many lives were lost. Knowing Harry could have died, and it would have been my fault, I would have been responsible for taking him from over a billion girls, that he saves their lives everyday, I would have made one direction, Niall Louis, Liam and Zayn. Knowing he didnt leave me to run, Knowing he knew Niall would run for the sand if I was in his arms. Harry didnt only save me he saved Niall. I climbed out of the bed now compacted with Lou Niall and Harry and went down stairs. I began to cook breakfast, still in my wet sundress. Breakfast cooked pretty fast, so i prepared the eggs and bacon on five plates. I changed into my swim suit and hopped down to the beach. I watched the waves how big they were. I saw Zayns bracelet from last night, and harrys. The boys all had matching ones, It was cute. I snapped them on my wrist. I realized my surfboard was there still, well it wasnt mine but I decided to use it again. I paddeled out and waited for a wave and stood up, I went again and again untill I heard Lou.

'Hey there you are' Lou waved as I came in.

'Hey Lou' I waved back.

'Harry is doing good. He thinks he can go today' Louis said as i put the surfboard down.

'Yay. Thats good' I smiled combing through my waved hair.

'Id like to talk about harry to you' Louis said sitting in the sand.

'Okay?' I asked confused sitting down beside him.

'You mean so much to him you know. Your a pretty deep sleeper but last night he was saying in his sleep, casey im so sorry but i would give my life for you if it meant you could live' Louis sighed.

'That scares me' I mumbled

'Me too. You just dont know, the day he first saw you he looked at you in a way, in a way thats just unmistakable, unmistakeable love. You could see the pain in his eyes when he saw you with Jon, you could see the same pain when he saw those pictures with Niall. The way he looked at you his eyes lite up with life, with love. All the tired nights faded, all the work with nothing in return disappeared. Everynight, over 5000 pretty girls scream his name, hes never looked at anybody the way he looks at you Casey.' Louis sighed.

'If I would have know when I was with Jon, that there was a guy who I loved who loved me who didnt hit me who didnt hate me, I could have been through so much less. Harry could have been through so much less. I think about it, when my heart was breaking trying to keep Jon happy, Harrys was breaking to know my name. I saw the pain when he had those pictures, I saw the extremes he can go to. I cant lose harry I cant. Im so scared. Ive thought about leaving him, to keep him from this maddness. But that would mean the worse for me, and the worse for him. I love him so much. I feel so special that he has loved me this long like you said 5000 girls who are loads prettier than me scream his nam every night' I said trying to keep myself from crying.

'That meeting that you won, we got to pick you know who would win' Louis finally admitted.

'What?' I asked stunned.

'Yeah, we did. We saw where each girl was from, and Harry saw you. Thats why when I ran into that wall and you got hurt he ran crazy' Louis said.

'Thank you. I never could have guessed I would be here. I went through a time when I thought no one loved me, then I started listening to you guys you guys made me feel alive again after tiff.' I smiled.

'I am glad, ive gotton to know you. You know Niall loves you as well right' Louis asked

'Right' I agreed.

'Well Harry handed you to Niall last night because us boys are bestfriends and he knew how dangerous that wave was, not only did he have you in his hands he had Niall who would have swooped into save you. He knew if Niall had you he would run and you would be safe. He knows Niall loves you.' Louis said empting sand from his hand.

'I know.' I said.

'Im glad your with us you complete us.' Louis smiled.

'Thanks you too.' I said as we started for home. We arroved to the boys, well groomed and eating Harrys curls perfect as always.

'Lookin good boys' I laughed.

'Not so bad your self' Zayn winked from across the room.

'Get used to seeing my stunning girlfriend boys' Harry laughed. I walked up to my room and changed into my white short shorts and red and white striped tee with my red toms and pulled back my hair into a high ponytail and grabbed my camera and went down stairs.

'Im very happy with the stripes' Louis clapped.

'Thanks' I laughed

'I like your shorts, there short.' Harry said flirty

'Lets go guys' I said eagerly, heading for the door findind a nice van for us no driver. We all piled in as I saw Harry struggeling.

'We dont have to go' I said helping him in.

'Im fine.' Harry said hoping in the back seat with me and Niall, Liam was driving.

'Im so happy I could do this for you' Harry smiled down at me, pulling my ponytail through his soft hands.

'Harry Im happy too.' I flashed my glance to Lou rembering our talk and worries about Harry her gave me a nod of aproval.

'Where to first?' Liam asked ready to type in the GPS.

'The Acropolis' I yelled.

'The acropolis it is.' Liam laughed. It wasnt a long ride, we had casual converstions and we finally pulled up about 500 yards away stood the great monument the Acropolis, well worn down but so beautiful. It was so sur real. They boys walked ahead but I stood motionless.

'Whats wrong' Harry asked.

'Nothing its just so..Beautiful' I said looking up.

'Just like you' Harry said. We walked up the the building and saw it all.

'Can you take a photo?' Louis asked the tour guide, she agreed and we posed in front of the Acropolis, Zayn Niall Me Harry Louis and Liam. She snapped the pic and the boys continued to look, I sat on the bench. So many things raced through my mind. 1) Im with One Direction 2) Im dating Harry Styles. 3) Niall Horan loves me. Me. 4) Im in Greece 5) Im going to be dancing in front of millions of people. Niall interupted my thoughts

'Hey' Niall said sitting down beside me.

'Hello' I said.

'Pretty cool huh?' Niall asked.

'More than I could ever imagine.' I smiled

'Imagine, Casey you were always gonna get here. No matter if it was now or later, you were gonna be big someday, with our help or not. You deserve every little bit of this. Dont doubt it because you are amazing.' Niall smiled

'Im not using you guys to get famous you know that right' I said a little fed up.

'Thats not what I meant. It dont matter that your dating Harry, or friends with me or the rest of the boys, your amazing, your personality your dancing. Your so humble' Niall nudged me.

'You think Im that good? Good enough to be in your show' I asked

'Better than our show' Niall laughed. I couldnt help but laughing. We decided to head to the heart of athens and to go to the market place and eat. WE arrived in about half an hour.

'Its so crouded' Niall sighed.

'I know your scared of crowds but it'll be fine' I smiled.

'Howd you know that' Niall asked, then I realized that it was my directioner knowledge, like how Liams afraid of forks, only has one kidney. Harrys 5'10, has a sized 10 shoe little things like that.

'Umm uh' I stuttered, scared that he would be offended and think I was a stalker, which I was but, im not with them as a fan anymore but as a friend and girlfriend.

'She was a fan reamember?' Liam asked

'I wasnt a fan. I am a directioner' I said. Even though im dating Harry I listen to their songs everynight. I still know everything about them. I walked away to a stand with prayer bracelets, with greek symbols on them and braided leather. I saw a blue one and really wanted it. I pulled out my money and handed it to the old greek woman who spook bad english but saw I wasnt around here even though I spook greek she attempted.

'Nice boys you got their' She smiled handing me my bag.

'Thanks' I said.

'I saw them on the american TV at the hotel, theyre a famous boy band correct' She asked

'Yeah One direction' I smiled.

'Well you and the curly haired one are very beautiful' She smiled

'Thank you' I smiled

'Enjoy your bracelet' She said as I walked away to the boys.

'Wanna go eat?' Zayn asked

'Yeah sure' I smiled. We drove about five minutes to a resteruant. Then I got the call. It was Jake I excused my self and went to the restrroom.

'Casey' Jake breathed heavy in the phone.

'Hey Jake' I said lightly.

'Tori and Bay have been hurt' Jake cried.

'What! how' I asked.

'Tori was riding and sunshine went crazy we all went to watch, for your sake. And bay hopped the fence, because he had to get tori for you he knows how much she meant to you and Sunshine stomped him out. coulter was kicked but hes gonna be okay' Jakes voice shook.

'Oh my god. Does that mean Tori and Bay arent gonna be okay?' I asked feeling the tears drip down my face.

'I dont. I dont know. But there was alot of blood. An ambulance picked em up and Im on my way with Zach right now and Jon. Casey I cant lose Bay hes my bestfriend.' Jake said as I heard his voice and could tell he was crying.

'Jake shh shh I know I know. I dont know what to do. Jake Tori. I cant do this. Blood? No' I began to yell.

'Casey, were at the hospital Ill call you with the news. Love you sis' Jake wimpered as I heard Jon

'Case everyones okay dont worry' Jons voice rang in, its what he said when everything was about to fall apart.

'Love you too bro' I said before hanging up and melting to the floor. Without Tori where would I go. Without Bay me and my guyfriends would fall apart who would lead us. If they died, how could I live they have always been my bestfriends. I dont know what to do. They need me more than ever but Im across the world. Toris state championship. Her riding carreer was over. I cant help but blaming myself. I heard Harrys voice.

'Casey?' I heard him call. I wiped my eyes and went out. They all chatted and noticed I wasnt talking. They looked at me. I looked at my phone no calls or texts.

'Stop looking at me' I said. I dropped my gyro and walked out of the door and got in the car, the rest of the boys followed with no question and drove me home. I immediatly ran to my room. I locked my door and buried my head in my pillow about an hour later. Jakes name lite up my phone

'Whats up?' I asked franticly.

'Theyve slipped into comas, and bay has 5 fractered ribs his legs broke in 7 places and has stitches above his eye toris spine is broke in 5 places and her femers are broke and a sprained neck. They are expected to notbe life threatning though' Jake said

'Oh my god. No No No. What about Coulter' I cried

'Im right here' It was coulter it was a relif to hear his voice.

'We will keep you updated Okay?' Jake asked. I didnt answer.

'Okay he asked again

'Okay I finally said and hung up the phone then ggot a text from Jon "Update 1 there doing alright with two pictures one of bay lying there blody and swolloen then tori. I dropped my phone as soon as Harry barged in and then ran out and on the balcony and jumped but sustained myself on the bottom so he could not see me but i could get back up. Harry ran after me but noticed I wasnt there I heard the doors close. i jumped back up on the balcony and saw Harry looking at my phone with the boys and showed them I caught sight that it was the photoos Jon just sent me. I jumped the balcony and ran down the beach to the pier. I dropped dmy shoes and was about to jump, maybe if I swam far away from anybody I could hurt nobody but me would die. Bays in there because of me, because if tori had died i would be pratically dead too. I was getting ready to launch myself in but i heard running steps and Harrys voice.

'Casey Stop' Harry yelled from behind me. That made me jump. I dived through the crashing waves and swam, when i came up I heard a series of 5 splashes and knew that was the boys. I keep swimming but feelt someone grab my foot, I saw harry threw the crystal clear water. I tried escaping his grasp but he took me to the surface, I pulled and pulled but he wouldnt let go finally I just colapsed into Harrys arms.

'Its okay' Harry struggled with the words

'No its now. Bays in there cause of me its my fault it my fault I didnt talk tori into comin its my fault' I screamed.

'Its not your fault babe' Harry said walking with me in his arms

'It is. Bays always went to extremes to protect me ever since Jon dumped me when we were only in 6th grade.' I said as tears rolled down my face like rain.

'He has now?' Harry made himself sound interested as if it would help me. I caught Niall out of the corner of my eye. Crying, Niall was crying.

'Yeah. In 7th grade he ran in front of a tracter trailer and pushed me out of the way he just made it. That same year we were on an old rotton bridge with tori, that was a good 30 feet he said as I was half way across let me go first and fell right through a step after where I was' I said looking back at Niall as we got back to the house still was crying.

'Casey, tmrw were leaving, they said we can come right back when we need too. Only for a couple days, so you can see them' Zayn smiled.

'Really?' A smile came to my now drained out face. We werent packing anything at all the jet was landing on the beach, I wondered how they got a private one. But they did so tonight we layed in the living room. I snuggled with Harry untill they all fell asleep then I got out of Harrys arms and looked over into the moon.

'Cant sleep' I heard Niall ask

'No' I said simply

'Your not alright I know so Im not gonna ask' Niall said sitting beside me at the window.

'You know when me and tori missed eachother if we were away or when I went to my aunts for a month that were always lookin at the same moon, but she cant even see the moon any more. Whats tiff gonna think of me I let this happen' I wispered

'Shes not gonna think anything she knows you would do anything for them.' Niall smiled,

'Why were you crying' I asked

'I saw you in pain real pain like I couldnt take you being in pain because I love you' Niall said.

'Shh' I said

'Its alright Harry knows thats why he gave you to me when he got crashed by that wave.' Niall said this I already knew

'I know' I said before returning to Harry the sun was rising It was time to go.


End file.
